Big Dig Pack
Unofficial Change Log 1.3.9 *MineChem re-added. *Code Chicken Core updated to version 0.8.6.12 *Ender Storage updated to version 1.4.2.10 *Not Enough Items updated to version 1.5.2.21 1.3.8 *Minechem removed. 1.3.7 *Treecapitator support has been removed from Natura Redwoods, to prevent performance isues. *Buildcraft:Logistics Pipes 0.7.3.2 has been added *A port of Mystcraft 0.10.3.00 for 1.5.2, prepared by MCF forums user Qwertygiy, has been added *Code Chicken Core has been updated to version 0.8.6.10 *Not Enough Items has been updated to version 1.5.2.18 *Chococraft has been updated to version 2.8.4 *Equivalent Exchange 3 has been updated to version pre1h *Ender Storage has been updated to version 1.4.2.9 *Forestry has been updated to version 2.2.4.3 *Forestry: Extra Bees has been updated to version 1.6 pre9 *MineChem has been updated to version 3.0.0.129 *Mekanism has been updated to 5.5.6.64 *Ender Ore has been updated to 1.0.12 *Artifice has been updated to 1.0.67 *Open Peripheral has been updated to 0.0.7 1.3.5 *A configuration error which caused Forestry item ID conflicts has been corrected. *NEI Plugins 1.0.9.1a has been added. *Code Chicken Core has been upgraded to version 0.8.6.9. *Not Enough Items has been upgraded to version 1.5.2.16. 1.3.4 *Removed Easy Crafting *Added Project Bench version 1.7.5 *Treecapitator support has been added for Natura's trees 1.3.2 *Removed An Obsidian Plate *Removed Buildcraft: Logistics Pipes *Removed Buildcraft: Valve Pipe (and More!) *Removed Computer Craft: CC Cable *Removed Craft & Enchant *Removed Flat Bedrock (taken over by CoFH Core) *Removed Industrial Craft 2 *Removed IC2: Advanced Machines *Removed IC2: Advanced Power Management *Removed IC2: Compact Solars *Removed IC2: MFFS *Removed IC2: Nuclear Control *Removed Liquid Metals *Removed Metallurgy (taken over by CoFH Core) *Removed Mystcraft *Removed Power Converters *Removed Railcraft *Removed Redpower 2 *Removed Tube Stuff *Removed Wireless Redstone: Chicken Bones Edition *Added Nether Ores *Added MPS Addons *Added Immibis Microblocks *Added Trade Booth *Added Buildcraft: Additional Pipes *Added Galacticraft *Added Greg's Lighting *Added Obsidiplates *Added Better Storage *Added MFFS (by Calclavia) *Added Easy Crafting *Added Magical Crops *Added Tinkers Construct *Added Natura *Added Atomic Science *Added ICBM *Added Mekanism *Added Ender Ore *Added Enchanting Plus *Added Artifice *Added Open Peripheral *All other mods were updated to 1.5.2-compatible versions 1.2.2 - April 17, 2013 * Updated Applied Energistics to 9.i (from 9.f) * Updated Liquid Metals to 0.1.18 (from 0.1.16) Official Pack Release - April 14, 2013 * Initial Release as an Official Pack. * Removed Power Converters: Redpower Module - by Covert Jaguar (unintentional?) ---- 1.2.1 *Added Useful Foods v1.3.1. *'Immibis Core' updated to v52.4.6 *'bspkrsCore' updated to v1.02 *Applied Energistics updated to v9-f. *ComputerCraft: Immibis's Peripherals updated to v52.1.2. *Dimensional Anchors updated to v52.2.0. *Forestry: Extra Bees updated to v1.5.0.6b. *Iron Chest updated to v5.1.0.275. *MineFactory Reloaded updated to v2.3.1. *Modular Powersuits updated to v0.3.2-199. *Mystcraft updated to v0.10.1.00. *Railcraft updated to v6.17.0.0. 1.1.4 *Fixed a packing error in the solder release. 1.1.3 *SOLDER now active! 1.1.2 *I have incremented the version number so that those who downloaded the pack when the hosting was dead can get the modpack now. 1.1.1 *Removed Tinkers Construct, which was added due to a packing error. 1.1.0 *Thaumcraft 3 configurations have now been incorporated directly into Big Dig. You should be able to just drop the TC3 mod file into your "mods" folder to add TC3. *The TC3 configurations are now correctly set up to spawn extra crystals through Metallurgy. *The emerald spawn rate has been increased somewhat. *Applied Energistics Quartz Axes are now compatible with Treecapitator (thanks Nomikos!). *Metallurgy Axes are now compatible with Treecapitator. *Removed Light Level Overlay *Added Monster Spawn Highlighter *Added Starting Inventory (works in SSP only). *Updated Power Crystals Core to v1.0.3-34. *Updated Applied Energistics to v9-b. *Updated Buildcraft: Logistics Pipes to 0.7.0.91. *Updated Forestry: Extra Bees to 1.5.0.6. *Corrected the listed version for Industrial Craft 2: Compact Solars. *Updated Metallurgy to 2.4.3.1. *Updated Metallurgy: Ender metals to 2.4.1. *Updated Minefactory Reloaded to 2.2.0. *Updated Power Converters to 2.2.2. *Updated Railcraft to 6.16.0.0. *Updated Tube Stuff to 52.3.2. 1.0.1 *Fixed a packing error. 1.0.0 *Updated Applied Energistics to v8-c. *Updated Code Chicken Core to 0.7.3 *Updated Not Enough Items to 1.4.7.0. *Updated Buildcraft: Logistics Pipes to 0.7.0.90. *Update immibis Core to 52.4.5. *Update Immibis's Peripherals to 52.1.1. *Updated Dimensional Doors to 1.2.1. *Updated Ender Storage to 1.4.1.2. *Updated Forestry to 2.0.0.11. *Updated Forestry: Extra Bees to 1.5.0.3. *Corrected the listed version for Industrialcraft 2: Advanced Machines. *Updated Tube Stuff to 52.3.1. *Updated Wireless Redstone: Chicken Bones Edition to 1.3.2.8. *Updated Wireless Redstone: Chicken Bones Edition - Addons to 1.3.2.8. *Updated Wireless Redstone: Chicken Bones Edition - Redpower Addon to 1.3.2.8. 0.9.4 *Thaumcraft 3 & Thaumic Bees removed: could not secure permissions. 0.9.3 *Iron Chest is now on the correct, listed version. 0.9.2 *Added bspkrsCore v1.01 *Added Treecapitator vForge.1.4.6.r07 0.9.1 Pack *Updated Modular Powersuits to v0.3.0-178. Initial Custom Pack Release - February 19, 2013 Category:Browse